


Home For The Holidays

by Nash Griffin-Woods (spacerager617)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Lexa, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Nerd Lexa, Sorority girl Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerager617/pseuds/Nash%20Griffin-Woods
Summary: A series of one-shots that will be focused on particular holidays or events in the life of Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods. The series starts with Clexa in their junior year at Polis University. Clarke is pursuing pre-med &philosophy degrees while Lexa is chasing graphic design & software programming degrees.





	

**"I found our costumes."**

That’s how it starts. She knows you hate Halloween, but yet she’s going to find a way to get you to _Wick’s Wild Halloween bash_. You inwardly groan as your eyes are focused on the screen in front of you. You’ve been spending more time at the sorority house but, more specifically you’ve been spending the night in her room for the past week or so. She doesn’t mind as she knows that your roommate is a bitch and it’s much more peaceful for you to study in her room than your own.

She steps in front of the television and you immediately drop the controller because you know you can’t pause an online session. You can see your avatar dying as she grins widely with a cleaners bag dangling in front of you. You know the costumes she has chosen are in that bag and your hoping it’s not something your going to be uncomfortable with. She knows pretty much everything makes you uncomfortable as you’re an _introvert_.

 **"I promise you will like it honey,"** she confesses with the smile in her face growing brighter. You stare into oceanic eyes and nod your head at her because you know that you can’t resist Clarke Olivia Griffin. You stopped _trying_ to back in freshman year when the two of you were lab partners. You watch as she starts to take out the costumes and your heart flutters as she has done _well_ with the choices this year.

 **"Do you like it baby,"** she inquires with a worried look adorning her face.

**"I really do Clarke...best one yet."**

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time you walk in with the Kappa Delta girls. Raven and Octavia lead you to the drinks as Clarke is hosting the costume contest this year. You watch as your girlfriend’s best friends pour you a drink and hand it to you with an evil smirk on their faces. You whine a little and know you have on a face that a kindergarten child would have, but you know that they want to get you drunk tonight. Midterms weren’t too long ago and they know that you’ve been stressed out. They mean well, but you really don’t want to get _too_ drunk. 

You know that Jasper Jordan has made that concoction that ishe in this cup. This time it's a bluish color and you can just what he put in it this time. If Murphy was already here then he more than likely spiked the mixture even further (he was probably looking forward to getting an easy drunk lay tonight). You love Murphy he's your best friend, but all he wanted to do was drink and you aren't always interested in drinking.

You take the cup and follow them into the main room where people are dancing, playing beer pong, or slobbing each other down. You watch Clarke on the stage talking to Wick about the contest and she must sense you looking at her because she looks directly at and smirks. Your face burns up and you smile back at her. A few drinks later and you find yourself dancing in between Raven and Octavia and you’re actually having _fun_.

When Clarke announces the winners she finally returns to your side and steals you away from her friends. You take shots of Don Julio with her and then you really start to feel the liquor...you feel on fire in a good way. She insists you two take a selfie together and she instantly puts it on Instagram.

_**‘#PrincessPeach &Luigi I finally got costumes that @unlucky_lexa likes #girlfriendpoints.’** _

**"You really did a good job baby,"** you tell her while holding onto her waist. She smiles widely and you return it as you place soft kisses unto her lips.

* * *

When the pair of you make it back to Clarke’s room...you can’t keep your hands off each other. You’re peeling the princess dress off of her faster than she’s pulling the overalls off you. Your kisses are slightly sloppy as you both still taste like tequila and beer. You both slow down when her legs hit the bed and you realize you’ve been waiting all day for this moment. This what she promised you in exchange for going through with the costumes and the party.

You’ve waited all day to be inside her and you’re getting anxious as you dry hump her through those _skimpy_ panties that’s blocking you from being close to her. You whine at the material that's separating you from the hot, wet heat that you know is waiting for you too. She softly pushes you back and gets off the bed to lock her door before ridding herself of her panties (she didn't wear one and you wasted no time discarding yours). Your green eyes locked onto the smooth pale skin in between her thighs and you can tell she recently shaved...for you.

You shove off your boxer briefs and reach inside the nightstand to get the latex as the lights go out. She shuffles around the room until you feel her straddling you and taking the condom out of your hands. Her lips lock on yours and your hands go to her waist as your tongue enters her mouth. She moans and you groan as her sex rubs against you. She’s wet...so so wet. When she releases your lips you feel her putting the rubber on your member and settles on your lap. Matching moans feel the room as you feel her innermost parts clenching around your dick.

You’ve had to wait as her period was visiting and you know you won’t last long because your tolerance for her is _low_ right now and she knows this. So she gets to work moving up and down on you and occasionally moving in circular motions on your lap. Your eyes close as your hands reach out to grasp the beautiful mounds on her chest. You squeeze and that urges her to speed up the rhythm and you meet her actions.

The familiar sounds of skin meeting skin fills the room and you start to moan out her name. Her lips crash to yours once again and you both stifle the extreme sounds of her first climax. Her walls clench profusely around you and that’s your signal that she’s coming and you start to pump into her harder and faster...chasing your orgasm. Her whimpering through kisses is the last straw as she slumps over on you and flip her over and pound relentlessly until you feel yourself explode into the condom.

You pump out the remaining drops your orgasm before slumping against her. You try to catch your breath as your heart starts to return to its normal pace. You slide out of her and dispose of the latex in the trash before returning to the bed. Her breathing is evening out and you smile as you know the liquor and the orgasm are taking effect on her...you as well.

Cuddling with her is the highlight of your night as you whisper the sweet words into her ear as your eyes start to droop.

 **"I love you too baby,"** she whisperers back while curling her back into your front.

**"I had a good Halloween."**

**"Me too Lex."**

**Author's Note:**

> So this something I've been planning to do for a long time. This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first Clexa fanfic. Please leave a review if you enjoyed or if you didn't at all. 
> 
> Thank you ;)


End file.
